Clumsy: Kim's Story
by mrs.ReverendTholomewPlague
Summary: Kim is clumsy. Terribley clumsy. But when Jared and his friends take advantage of that and accidentaly break her wrist, will she believe him when he imprints on her? Jared/Kim.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to the wonderfully genius mind of Steph (bangs head against desk wishing for ownership of werewolves).**

**CLUMSY: KIM'S STORY**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Ouch!" I shrieked. I had tripped over the power cord to my laptop, _again_. I clutched my knee, which felt like a million shards of glass were being punctured into it. "Stupid power cord!"

"Kim?" I heard my dad's voice from down the hall. "Is everything okay?"

I groaned. "Yeah, Dad. Just tripped over the power cord again."

I heard him sigh and walk back down the stairs. I slowly stood up, wincing at the pain in my knee. You see, I, Kimberly Delilah Quille, am terribly and utterly….clumsy. When I was five, I used to average about ten bruises on the playground each week. When I fractured my ankle, the principle saw the bruises and called home in a frenzy to see if I was being abused. This, of course, was received with a firm N-O.

I limped into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. It didn't help that I wasn't that pretty. I mean, I was okay, not a complete train wreck, but totally average. I was medium height, with _eh _hair, a so-so body (except for my breasts, which are HUGE, ugh!), and eyebrows that need serious plucking. My feet were kinda big, and I was somewhat chubby, but I'm starting to work it off.

In fact, the only thing that wasn't average about me was my eyes. They were big, in the good way, and really pretty. They're a bright jade green, with specks of hazel, silver, and a little bit of blue in the mix. They're framed by these dark, thick lashes that don't even need that much eyeliner. My father had told me that girls would kill for my eyes, except I never show them off. They always hide behind my wispy black bangs.

I ran a comb through my curly hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. I threw off my pajamas and put on a pair of faded blue jeans and a plain white tee shirt. I managed to get on my shoes, put on my dark blue sweatshirt, grab my bag and get out the door without tripping again. I hopped on my blue bike and pedaled to school.

Thankfully, I didn't fall, so I got to school with time to spare. I chained up my bike, placed my black helmet on the ground, and started the walk up the stairs. A loud screech of guitars made me turn around and almost fall down the stairs.

_Jared Thail._

_Oh my gawd._

He and his friends Paul, Jacob and Quil drove up in his perfectly un-scuffed white Ford truck. They double-parked in one of the teacher's spots and hopped out of the truck, looking as hot as ever.

'Ooh, Jared Thail, what's the big deal?' you might be saying right now. Well, I'll tell you. I've had a crush on Jared Thail, hottie of the reservation, since freshman year in high school, when he asked me if I had an extra pencil with me. Being the idiot I am, I gave him my only pencil and missed out on notes in Geometry I.

But he only dated beautiful girls like Lisa Brown and Kelly Black (no relation to Jacob Black, of course). So I obviously had no chance. But whenever Homecoming or Spring Fling came around, I always wished that he would ask me, not them. Which obviously never happened.

I felt my mouth go dry as they started up the steps, laughing and pushing one another. I knew Jacob okay (we used to have play dates with Bella Swan when we were five, since our single dads hung out to watch football games together) and we still talked sometimes. Quil was my lab partner for Biology, even though I've tried many times to switch ever since he threw that dead frog at me (ugh!). And I sat next to Jared (swoon) and Paul (ugh again!) in English and History.

I scurried into the building before he could see me. I kept my face down, hair in front of my eyes as he passed me by my locker, but Jacob saw me. He shouted out a booming "HI, KIM!" as they passed. I turned beet red. Jared looked at me and gave me a tiny smile. I about fainted right there.

**********

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Quil was quiet through most of Biology, except for when he started talking to his friend Embry about sports. I made it through my non-Jared periods (math, drama, art, lunch) until I got to Mrs. Brown's honor's English Language-Arts class.

Jared was already in the classroom when I arrived. He and Paul were throwing paper airplanes at each other and talking about how hot Carmen Electra looked in her latest movie. I nervously tucked a strand of my curly black hair behind one ear and started towards my seat. They didn't notice me and continued with their conversations until Mrs. Brown started handing back out the latest exam.

Jared groaned and leaned lower in his seat. "Man, I got a flippin 67." He turned to Paul. "What did you get?"

"65," Paul reported. He sounded somewhat happy. This was an improvement for Paul DeSontos.

Mrs. Brown handed back my quiz last. "Good work Kim," she whispered, sliding the quiz onto my desk. I picked it up and looked at the score. 100 percent.

"Hey, Kat," Jared said. Kat? Oh, he meant to say Kim. Wait, Kim is me. He's talking to me! "What did you get?"

It took me a moment to find my voice. I didn't look at him as I answered in a quiet voice, "100."

"Nerd," Paul muttered.

I looked down, my face hot. I knew I was a nerd, because I knew that I was smarter than the average teen on the reservation. But it didn't help when one of the most popular boys in school calls you one. I kept my head down for the rest of the day.

After the bell rang, I walked outside and started heading down the extremely long staircase to my bike. Jared, Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul were all hanging out together on top of the staircase. I started to go around them, when too late, I saw Jared's gigantor foot stick out in front of my leg. Before I knew it, I was falling.

It all went by so fast. I instinctly stuck out my left arm to brace myself for the fall went it went back so unnaturally far and made a sickening crunch. I knew it was broken. I fell head over heels literally as I tumbled down the staircase. I barely got out a scream before I landed _hard _on the cement.

I laid there for a millisecond quietly before I let out the scream. I clutched my left wrist as I writhed on the ground. People were sprinting towards me. I felt a trickle of blood coming out of my hair. God, the pain felt so bad. Worse than anything I've ever felt. One of the first people to reach me, a pretty cheerleader named Amber, yelled out, "Somebody call an ambulance!" Jake ran over to me and scooped me up.

"It'll be okay, Kim," he whispered. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello loves! Sorry for the fact I haven't updated. I'm horrible, aren't I? On a brighter note, thanks for all the reviews! I seriously never thought this story was all that great. Well anyways, here's the second chapter of Clumsy: Kim's Story. **

**CLUMSY: KIM'S STORY**

**CHAPTER TWO**

When I reached the hospital, I found out my arm was broken in three places. Two fingers, my thumb and my forefinger, were snapped. I had a mild concussion, and I had to get three stitches in my head. The doctor told me my cast, which reached from hand to the middle of my upper arm, was to be worn for three months in order for everything to heal properly.

The principal, Mr. Hatch, had called my dad at the law office in Port Angeles, where he works as a family lawyer, to alert him that I was at the hospital. He got there in record time and nearly killed the receptionist when he was told he couldn't go in because I was in surgery. After a couple hours, he was able to go into the room.

"Kimmy? Oh, thank God!" he cried, pulling me into his arms with a bone-crushing bear hug. I was pretty doped out on pain meds, so I wasn't able to tell him I couldn't breathe. Dr. Chemakum smiled and gently pulled my dad away from me.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" my father, Gerard Quille, said in a teary voice. "How did this happen?"

"I fell," I said dumbly.

Dr. Chemakum, seeing I really couldn't speak all that well, stepped in. "Jared Thail and some of his friends tripped Kimberly on the stairs in front of the school. Her arm is broken in three places, she needed three stitches in her head, and she suffered from a mild concussion."

My father's face turned an unnatural shade of purple. "Jared Thail did this?" he growled. I nodded slowly, not wanting him to hurt my true love. "I'm going to kill him!" he shouted. "Was Jacob Black involved in this?"

I shook my head. "He helped me get to the hospital," I managed to choke out. "Don't hurt Jared."

"I'm going to sue him for all he's worth!" he growled. "I'm a lawyer; I can do these kinds of things! I'm taking this to the state senate, maybe even Supreme Court!"

I rolled my eyes. Ever since my mother, Darlene, died in a car accident when I was three, my father has been a little bit on the protective side. Well, maybe a little more than a bit. He doesn't allow me to date, I have a 9:30 curfew, no boys over after 8, and I'm not allowed to get my license for another year (I'm 16). "Dad, calm down," I said quietly. The medication was starting to wear off a bit. "I'm clumsy, you know that. I'll be fine."

My dad shook his head and the doctor said something to him. He nodded and the two walked out of the room together. I sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at my lime green cast and thinking of how good a Poptart would be right now.

The door banged open. Jacob Black and Lena Hoh, my best friend, were shoving past each other to get through the door. They both ended up getting stuck. "Okay, on the count of three, push!" Jacob said. "One, two, three!" They both pushed with a loud grunt and landed on the floor in a heap.

"Oww!" Lena yelled. "Jacob, you idiot!"

"It's not my fault!" Jacob retorted. "Maybe if you laid off the fried chicken, we would have fit!"

"I'm a vegetarian!"

"Exactly my point!"

I covered my mouth with my good hand and giggled. Lena's head snapped up and she squealed. "Kim! You're not dead!" She stumbled up and ran over to me, capturing me in a huge hug. Jacob was right behind her, grabbing my head and pulling it to his chest.

"Kimberly, we were so worried!" he said in a motherly type voice. I laughed.

"Jake, have you ever given thought to acting?"

"Once or twice."

Lena picked up my casted arm. "Jared did this?"

"More or less." I wanted to stick up for him, but I was pretty angry at him.

Lena started crying. "Oh, Kimmy! I wish I would've been there instead of at that stupid audition! I'm so sorry!"

I patted her hand. "It's okay, Lenny." Lena was an _amazing _actress. She'd been acting ever since she was in the first grade, when we became friends. She sang too, always giving her the lead in the school musicals. It helped that she was gorgeous: high, alluring cheekbones, icy blue eyes underneath perfect eyebrows and a kicking curvaceous Pilates body. It was amazing how she was still single, but I knew it was because she had a thing for Jake. Jake, on the other hand, was too busy chasing after Bella Swan, who was dating the amazingly gorgeous Edward Cullen, to see the great girl in front of him. I'd seen the guy; Jake had no chance.

Jake shook his head. "I don't know why he did it, Kimmy," he said, obviously referring to Jared. "I don't know why he's such an ass these days. First he barely shows up for school, and then he starts blowing me and the rest of the guys off. Today was a rare day, Kim; if he hadn't have showed up, everything would have been fine."

It was true; Jared had been showing up for school less and less. I thought he was maybe just sick, but according to Jake, there was something else, we just weren't sure what. "Wow. What do you think he's been doing?"

Jake shrugged. "Not sure. But he's been hanging around with Sam Uley a lot."

"That's trouble," Lena said.

My stomach growled. "I'm hungry," I said, rubbing my stomach. "Can we go get some food?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Kim," Lena said. She and Jake helped me off the bed and walked me to the door. I wrenched my arms out of their grip. "I'm not a total imbecile, I can walk," I said. The minute I said that, I took a step and fell. "Ow."

Jacob shook his head. "You were saying?"

I stood up. "Oh, shut up, Black."

Lena linked her arm through mine. "Come on, guys. Let's go get some pizza!"

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! D: I feel awful right now. And you all are so amazing, twenty five reviews! Dang! I've never gotten that much response before. Like I said, you're all amazing. Well, sorry this chapter is short and that there's no Jared. If you can't tell, Jared is on his way to becoming a werewolf, and he'll show up in the next chapter, most definitely. Don't hate, review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! For those of you who were wondering, Jared is coming back in this chapter, and things start heating up (finally). And just to clear the air, in the past two chapters Jared was on his way to becoming a werewolf, but he hadn't completed the transformation yet, so that's why he hadn't imprinted on Kim yet. Hope that helped, and on with the fanfiction!**

**CLUMSY: KIM'S STORY**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Three weeks, five days, eighteen hours, twenty-five minutes and fifty-nine seconds since I had last seen Jared Thail.

Correction. Make that three weeks, five days, eighteen hours, twenty-_six _minutes and three seconds.

I know, I know. You're probably thinking, "Kimberly Delilah Quille! That idiot broke your arm! How the hell could you still be in love with him?!" Well, I can't help love. It's desire. It's passion. It's—

Holy fucking crap, it's Jared Thail.

My mouth (and the mouth of every other hormonal teenage girl in my English class) was agape. The boy was _smoking_. Not literally, of course. But I mean goddamn! His long black hair was now a sexy buzz cut, his upper body had filled out, and I was pretty sure there was an eight pack (or at least a six pack) under that tight black muscle tee shirt. His package was clearly visible in the tight stonewashed jeans he was wearing, and it took all I had to not drool.

"Jared," Mrs. Brown said, a hint of lust in her voice. Ick. "So great to have you back. Take a seat."

Oh, shit. He was walking towards me. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. My hair was clean. Great. I had on a plain white tee shirt covered up by a black hoodie and a pair of jeans. No makeup, no jewelry. Damn. Oh well, his head was down anyways.

He took his seat, not looking at me once. Ouch. That stung. Maybe he was just feeling bad about tripping me when I was walking down the stairs, giving me three broken bones in my left arm, two snapped fingers, a mild concussion and stitches in my fucking head. Or maybe he was still sick.

I sneaked a glance at him. His head was resting on his bulging, muscular arms. I wanted to say something to him, but Mrs. Brown was handing tests back. As soon as she passed my row (I had gotten a ninety six), I whispered, "Jared? Are you feeling better?"

His head snapped up and his gorgeous honey-dew eyes met mine. His jaw dropped slightly as his eyes registered my face. His stare was so intense I had to look away. "Jared?" I whispered again. His hand reached out and cupped my cheek. A finger pushed a stray curl behind my ear. I felt my face grow hot as everyone turned to stare at us.

"Mr. Thail, I'll have to ask you to remove your hand from Miss Quille," Mrs. Brown said shrilly. Jared paid no attention to her. Man, his skin was _hot_. Paul hit him on the shoulder. "Jared, man, what the fuck are you doing?" he hissed. Jared's head snapped towards Paul.

"What?" he asked, his voice faraway. Paul rolled his eyes and slapped Jared's hand off of my face.

Jared jumped up and grabbed Paul by the collar of his shirt. "Don't you touch her!" he yelled. I couldn't believe this was happening.

Paul held his hands up. "Sorry, man."

"You know how important she is to me," he whispered. Say _what_?

Mrs. Brown came over and separated Paul and Jared. "Take your seats!" she roared. The two of them jumped simultaneously and took their seats.

Jared didn't touch me for the rest of the lesson, but his eyes were fixated on me. I could barely concentrate with the way he was staring at me. Okay, scratch that, I couldn't concentrate at _all_. It was like his eyes were burning a hole through my brain. I sat still as a board, my hands nervously pulling on each other and my legs crossing and uncrossing. Damn, did he know how to make a situation uncomfortable.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang. Jared jumped up at an almost inhuman speed and turned to me. "Can I walk you to your next class?" he asked, his eyes still fixated on me.

I gulped and turned bright red. "Y-yeah," I managed to stutter out.

He grinned. "Great." He took the books from my arm and slung my backpack over one shoulder. Paul gave him a series of strange, incredulous looks, like he couldn't understand why the most popular boy in school was walking me, ME, to my next class.

Yeah, I didn't understand it either.

"So, Kim," Jared chirped. "How have you been?"

"Good," I said quietly. I pushed up the sleeves of my hooded sweatshirt. Man, they must be running the heat in here or something. "How about yourself? Where were you?"

He smiled like a little boy getting a new Power Rangers toy. "You noticed I was gone?"

My face grew, if possible, a brighter shade of red. "Ummmm…well….kinda…."

Jared laughed. "Well, I've been grea-" he stopped suddenly and looked down at my cast. His eyes grew wide, then narrowed into slits, and his breathing became shallow. "Kim," he said in an urgent voice, picking up the arm that had my cast on it. "Who did this to you? I swear to God, I will kill them for hurting you!"

Without thinking, I raised my good hand (the right one) and slapped him. _Hard_. The sound of my palm hitting his hot cheek rang through the halls. Everyone in the hall turned and stared. Jared reached up a hand to his cheek, shock registering on his face. "Kim…?" he started to say in a pained voice.

The tears started welling up in my eyes. "You jerk! _You_," I pointed at him, "did this to me!" I held up my cast. "_You _tripped me on the stairs. _You _watched me fall as I broke my arm in three places. _You _watched as I lay there, screaming in pain. You didn't even bother to say I'm sorry." I started to get all choked up. "This is your fault." With the tears breaking free from my eyes, I snatched my books from his hands and ran to the nearest girl's bathroom.

Thankfully, I was the only one in there. I ran into the handicapped stall and locked the door. I slid down the wall and began to sob. How could I think that Jared fucking Thail of all guys would like _me_? I mean, I'm not hideous, but I'm not the gorgeous girl he tends to chase. I'm a nerd, for Christ's sake, and he's the star linebacker. I hit myself on the head. Stupid Kim. Stupid, stupid, stupid Kim.

I picked up the notebook that had _I love Jared Thail _and _Mrs. Jared Thail _written on it in the inside cover. I angrily scratched out the words with a Sharpie.

How could he do this to me?

"Kimmy?" I registered Lena's voice. "Kimmy, honey, where are you?"

"In here," I choked out. Lena tried to open the stall door, but I had locked it.

"Kimmy, you need to unlock the door." I reached up and unlocked the switch. Lena stood there, looking gorgeous as usual, and when she saw me, her face went slack.

"Oh my God, Kim, what's wrong?" she asked, crouching down and sitting next to me on the bathroom floor.

I told her the entire story, from the time he walked into the classroom and up until I ran away. Her face went from "Awwh!" to "WHAT?!?" to "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" in a span of minutes. She put her hand to my cheek. "Kimmy, I'm so sorry."

I started sobbing. "I know! How could he do this? How could he imprint this thought in my head that he actually liked me when it was all just a cruel, cruel, cruel, cruel joke?!"

Lena shook her head. "I don't know, honey."

I laid my head on her shoulder. "I don't ever want to be in love again."

Lena stroked my hair. "I know, Kimmy. I know."

I heard the door slam open and I looked up. Jared and Paul were standing there, with tears running down Jared's cheeks. "Kim, can we please talk?" he whispered.

Lena jumped up. "You bastard!" she screamed. "I will kill you! I will murder you! I will feed you to my dogs! I will-"

Paul clamped his huge hand over her mouth, muffling her yells. "Calm down!" he bellowed. She elbowed him in the abs, which obviously did no harm to his six pack. "Just let them talk."

Lena swatted his hand away from her mouth. "Fine. But if you touch one hair on her head, I will mount your ass on my living room wall!" Paul rolled his eyes and dragged her out of the bathroom. "Don't think I won't, because I will!"

I looked up at Jared. "So? Do you want to apologize or something?"

Jared crouched down next to me and gently wiped my cheeks. "Kim, I'm _so _sorry," he whispered. "For everything. But now, it's like I'm seeing you in a new light...like you're the only girl in the world. Please give me a chance..."

I bit my lip. What would I do?

**A/N: Well! How's that for an update? I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything recent, but I have been SO BUSY. So sorry :/ If you liked this one, you should review. If you don't….review anyways :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OH MY LANTA. I am so, so, so sorry for abandoning you guys! I feel awful. As I mentioned on my page, writer's block struck me right when I got on winter break and I got three weeks off from that torture device called geometry. Writer's block is a cruel, cruel mistress. And as I was lying in bed last night, at 2 in the morning, it FINALLY cleared up. I got up, went to my laptop and began to type. And then…. I fell asleep. But thankfully, I was able to get most of this down before I K.O.'ed. So, without further adu, here's your update!**

**CLUMSY: KIM'S STORY**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"So, for your choices, we have a _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ gore fest, or another Meryl Streep marathon. You pick."

I snuggled further into the fluffy pink blanket strewn across my lap. "Are the Meryl ones sappy?"

Lena shifted through the unorganized pile of films. "Only a few, I think.."

I sighed. "Meryl, then. But I want to add a few gory ones in the mix. I can't stand romance right now."

Lena gave me a sympathetic smile. "I know, honey."

It had been two days since my Jared encounter. I couldn't say anything else to him in that bathroom, so I left him there, standing in the handicapped stall like a fool. Really, what could I say to him? 'Oh, Jared, because my love for you is so strong and runs so deep, I will allow you to act like you were never the one who intentionally hurt me, physically and emotionally, and we will date for the rest of high school, get married, have kids and live in the suburbs of Seattle in a cute white house by the bay'?

HELL NO.

Sure, I guess I still really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY like him, but seriously, the guy hurt me and didn't even try to apologize for it. And then he shows up at school in all of his hotness and glory of god and sexy man 'tude and he acts like he's in love with me and that he's going to forget all the sluts hanging over him. I mean honestly, who the hell does he think he is? Zeus? Well, I don't think that Zeus would be the appropriate Greek god, because, y'know, Zeus wasn't all that hot and Jared is like the epitome of sexiness, but he was a man whore, and Jared is definitely a man whore…

"_Julie and Julia_ would be a good choice," Lena mused, breaking me from my thoughts. "It's not all that sappy, but all that food would just make me hungry, and unless your fridge is fully stocked…"

"My dad went grocery shopping yesterday, I think. Lemme go see what we have."

"No, I'll go. You stay here." I shrugged my shoulders and pulled the blanket further around my shoulders. Ice cream sounded really good right now, chocolate specifically. I thought back to the diet I had put myself on. Four pounds down, and another six to go before beach season. Oh, who am I kidding? Who do I need to be skinny for? Screw it, I'm gorging on sugar.

Lena came back into the den with her arms loaded up with sugary, fatty foods. I counted the items as she set them down on the coffee table. Frosting, chips, ice cream (chocolate _and _strawberry, perfectimundo!), Oreos, chocolate milk, Dr. Pepper, and two…apples?

"Lena," I groaned. "I don't want healthy food. I want sugar."

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away!" Lena sang in her perfect soprano voice. I threw a pillow at her and she threw a chip back at me. I caught it gracefully in my mouth and she snorted.

"Kimmy, why can't you walk as gracefully as that?"

"Oh, shaddup," I muttered. She laughed and plopped herself down on the other side of the couch, grabbing a purple and blue blanket and throwing it over her lap. "Beautiful butter, here we come!" I snorted and picked up the carton of chocolate ice cream and dug in. Lena sipped a soda and munched on Oreos.

I absolutely adored Meryl Streep in _Julie and Julia_. Lena and I went to see it one weekend when there was absolutely nothing else to do on the rez. So we made the drive to Forks, stopping at the 99 Cent Store to buy junk and soda, which we stored expertly in Lena's oversized steroid purse. We managed to snake our way past the unsuspecting movie usher with Lena flashing a smile in his direction. Of course, Lena's gorgeousness was too much for the dude to handle, so he let us go through without paying. It really helps to have a drop-dead gorgeous friend sometimes. We sat through the previews, and watched amazed as Meryl came on in all her glory. I mooned over Eric Powell as she drooled over the food and threw handfuls of popcorn into her mouth. Honestly, I sometimes wonder how she keeps that figure of hers.

We sat in wonder on the couch as the movie ended and I got up to put in the first _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_. The first time I saw it with her, I was scared shitless. Literally. I almost peed my pants. Since then, we had watched so many gory, freaky, mutilating movies together that I had learned to control my bladder and shake my head at the victims. Seriously, did they ever learn that they don't party at the lake and go into the bathroom when there's a blackout? Think, people.

"You know, I think we should watch _Hostel _after this," Lena suggested. "You know, the one with the hot Russian dude from the fourth Harry Potter movie?"

I grinned. "All righty. But only if we watch _Bubble Boy_. I need my Jake Gyllenhaal something furious."

Lena sighed. "Ah, Jake Gyllenhaal…" She eyed me. "You know, you _will _be accompanying me to see _Brothers _tomorrow. I heard he takes his shirt off."

"He takes it off more in _The Prince of Persia_," I reminded her.

"How about _300 _after that? Gerard Butler is a hottie extraordinaire."

"Done deal."

By the time we finished our hottie-filled movie fest, we were glued to the television. It was about 3:00 in the morning, and a thunder storm had started up. My father was on a business trip in Tacoma, meaning we had the house to ourselves.

A big, old, creepy house.

Oh God, here comes the wet pants.

"Uh, Lena," I whispered. "Are you scared?"

Lena snorted. "God no."

The lights chose that time to go out. Lena screeched and grabbed my arm. "Okay, _now_ I'm scared!" she shrieked. "Kimmy, your house is fuckin' haunted!"

I groaned. "That was never proven!" I hissed. Two years ago, Lena and Jake had spent the night. There was a massive storm, the lights went out, and Jake decided it would be a good idea to use the bathroom. He came back shrieking and screaming about a ghost hiding in my shower. From then on, whenever the two came over they would freak out about going to the bathroom at night because of the "Toilet Ghost".

"The Toilet Ghost is real!" Lena howled. "He's going to get us with his Plunger of Doom!"

I slapped her on the arm. "Lena! Shut up! Now come with me to find a flashlight!"

Lena glared at me. "Fine. But I ain't going in the bathroom. Nuh uh, no way."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Come on. You have to lead me so I don't fall."

However, Lena, being the great friend she is, decided she was too scared to lead me to the kitchen, and I tripped several times. By the time we reached the dining room, I had three bruises, and I'm pretty sure I stubbed my toe. I fumbled around the drawers until I found a flashlight. Satisfied, I turned around and was met face to face with-

"PAUL!" I screamed. Paul de Santos was standing in my kitchen, _shirtless_. Why the fuck was in he my kitchen _shirtless_?! At three in the morning! During a storm! And a blackout! "PAUL, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY KITCHEN? SHIRTLESS?!"

"Hi, Kim, nice to see you too," he muttered. "Look, I need to talk to you, about Jared-"

Lena ran into the kitchen, hearing my scream. When she saw Paul, she shrieked bloody murder. "AAUH! IT'S THE TOILET GHOST! PLUNGER OF DOOM! PLUNGER OF DOOOOOM!" She ran from the room, screaming her head off.

Paul arched his eyebrow. "Toilet Ghost?"

"Long story. Now, can you please tell me why you're standing in my kitchen at three in the morning?!"

"I was hungry.. And I need to talk to you about Jared."

I groaned. "Paul, go find your own bloody food. And as for Jared, I'm afraid I don't know anybody by that name."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Cut the act, Kim. I'm being serious. And do you have any soda? I'm really thirsty."

What the hell? "Paul, get out. We can talk about this Monday morning."

"No, we can't. Kim, there's something you need to know, and only Jared can tell you. He needs to speak to you immediately. What about milk? Do you have milk?"

"This is America, de Santos. Of course I have milk. And you can tell Jared to shove it. I don't want any of his shit." The words came out before I could think. What did I just say? Did I just say the love of my life could shove it?

"Can I have some?"

"No."

Paul groaned and stamped his feet on the floor like he was five. "But I'm thirsty! And I'm a guest! And you really need to see Jared."

I rolled my eyes and got him the carton of milk. "Here, knock yourself out. And I'm not going to talk to Jared. Ever. Again. Period. And if you do not get the hell out of my house, I'm calling the cops on you."

He polished off the carton in a gulp. Holy shit. "Look, Kim, this is serious. I'll get out of your house as soon as you promise to meet up with Jared." He let out a wet burp. ICK. What is wrong with guys these days?

I threw up my hands. "God! Fine! I'll meet with him! Now get outta my house!"

He smiled. "Great. 3:00, Sunday, at the beach." He handed me the empty carton. "Later, babe." Paul the Insufferable Idiot grabbed a bag of chips off the counter and quick as a flash was gone. I shook my head and walked into the den. Lena was cowering underneath a blanket. I rolled my eyes and lifted it up. She shrieked and hit me with a hairbrush. I grabbed the hairbrush from her and smacked her on the head with it.

"The Toilet Ghost! He was here! I saw him!"

I groaned. "Lena, that was Paul."

Her eyes widened. "Paul's the Toilet Ghost?"

I sighed and sat down. "I'm meeting Jared at the beach on Sunday."

"What? Why? No, you can't! Kimmy, he broke your arm and your heart!"

I leaned back against the couch. "I know," I whispered. "But I feel like I need to see him…like I'm connected to him."

**A/N: Tada! How's that for an update? I absolutely adore writing Kim's POV because I can really relate to her and her situations. Granted, I'm a dancer, so I'm not as clumsy as she is, but I am experiencing the heart break she's going through. And for all you current Jared-haters, I want to let you know that she's not going to forgive the wolf that quickly. She's gonna make him grovel (wink, wink). I'm going to try to update this fic more often, and I would love to hear your feedback for this chapter. Reviews, m'loves!**


End file.
